Sangre reunida
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: La familia nunca se elige, uno nace y tiene lo que hay. Pero al final cuando la vida avanza uno crea lazos, lazos tan profundos como si fuera de su propia sangre. Pero Mike y Nanaba no tendrán la suerte de poder permanecer juntos tanto como querían. Especial de Halloween Parte 13 de Sheena Choice


**_Especial Halloween_**

 ** _Hola,como veis continuo con la colección de Sheenas choice, aún me quedan unos 9-10 fics por hacer para cumplir con mi promesa de sus 23 drabbles. Por lo que aquí tenéis el siguiente._**

 ** _Sheenas Choice es una colección de veintitrés drabbles en honor a mi amiga SheenaRogers, como regalo por su 23 cumpleaños, por lo que le expreso todo mi amor por medio de estos drabbles. Espero que le gusten y a los demás también. Es una mezcla de fics de fandoms que le encantan, como Shingeki no Kyojin, Anatomía de Grey, Evangelion, Hellsing, el ministerio del tiempo, etc._**

 ** _Esta vez es un AU de Owari no Seraph, un anime que os recomiendo ahora mientras esperáis a que nos saquen la segunda temporada. Después de todo tiene sus parecidos con los militares, capitanes y generales guapos y maravillosos, reclutas haciendo el tonto y siento badass a la vez, un mundo que pone a la humanidad en un aprieto...; sinceramente los fans de shingeki nos podremos entretener con ese anime-manga. Y bueno como son vampiros, y eso queda muy bien para algo especial Halloween será genial._**

* * *

 **Sangre reunida.**

Habían pasado años desde que salió de aquel agujero donde le habían encerrado. Siete para ser exactos, jamás olvidaría aquel día. Toda su familia, Gerger, Lynne, Thomas, Nanaba...Ese último nombre era el que más pesarés le había dado. Siendo un huérfano de siete años, Mike Zacharius fue a un pequeño orfanato a las afueras de la capital, encontrándose con una nueva familia. El pequeño Mike que había sufrido los abusos de su padre y el abandono de su madre habían hecho de él un chico poco hablador y reservado. Sin embargo todo cambio cuando conoció a Nana, ella le brindó la más tierna de las sonrisas, dándole le bienvenida a su nuevo hogar con olor a lavanda.

Pero esa felicidad duró poco, cuando el virus se propagó a todos los seres humanos mayores de trece años, acabando con la humanidad, y entonces los vampiros siendo "misericordiosos" cogieron a todos los niños y los metieron en las ciudades subterráneas donde habían habitado desde tiempos inmemorables. Tratados como ganado, los vampiros extraían semanalmente sangre de los niños, educándoles a su manera y siempre siendo menos que esos endemoniados chupasangres. Los primeros días fueron aterradores, ese ambiente lúgubre que desprendía aquella ciudad sin sol, con esos edificios góticos y sus terroríficas gárgoles provocaban pesadillas entre los menores. Por suerte Mike y Nanaba cuidaban del resto de los niños del orfanato, sacrificándose continuamente para poder darles mejores cosas. Mike gracias a su fuerza y sus increíbles ciento setenta centímetros de altura a sus doce años pudo hacer trabajas difíciles como transportar alimentos y demás, mientras la pobre Nanaba dejaba que Levi, un vampiro noble, bebiera de su sangre.

Aunque lo que Mike no sabía era que ella estaba reuniendo suficiente información como para planear un huida. Y era un magnifico plan, de no ser por ese maldito Levi...

El hombre de diecinueve años que Mike era ahora cerró los puños, furioso de solo recordar el nombre de ese bicharrejo.

-¿Va todo bien, Mike? .- Preguntó Moblit, uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Él se limitó a asentir. Como miembro del Ejército Imperial Demoniaco de Japón, y más siendo del sector de élite de la luna demoniaca, debía de comportarse en una misión de rescate al exterior de los muros que separaban a la humanidad esos malditos vampiros y los monstruos que los acompañaban ¿Y como era que solo estaba ahí, peleando junto a los humanos? Muy sencillo, él fue el único que se salvó de la emboscada que Levi les tendió en la salida a la superficie, matando uno a uno cada miembro de su familia. De no ser porque Nanaba sacase la pistola que robó al susodicho vampiro, un arma capaz de acabar con los vampiros, para dispararle, siendo atravesada por el noble, Mike no habría salido de ahí. Ella dio su vida para que pudiera salir.

Y ahora se las pagaría a esos condenados por lo que le hicieron a ella y a su familia. No quedaría impune su horrible pecado. Él acabaría con esos monstruos en nombre de Nanaba.

En ese mismo instante se encontraron al Teniente General Shardis en el suelo, apunto de ser atravesado por una de las espadas de un vampiro. Mike, siendo el mejor de su escuadrón sacó su katana y corrió hacia el condenado si escuchar los gritos de advertencia de Erwin o Nile. Shardis fue el hombre que le acogió cuando logró escapar, lleno la sangre de Nanaba, de su prisión. Le había enseñado a luchar como ninguno y por ello mismo no dejaría que acabasen con su tutor.

Entonces la hoja roja de la espada del vampiro atravesó el hombro del Teniente General, dando la espalda al chico de metro noventa y seis que corría al rescate del otro humano.

-Estos malditos humanos...- Escupió con asco la vampiresa antes de girarse levemente para ver quien era el que se acercaba a rescatar al condenado militar, cuando lo que vio la dejó de piedra.- ...¿Mike?-

Pero al otro no le dio tiempo a escuchar su nombre pronunciado en los labios de la otra, atravesando su pecho con el filo de su katana. Ahora solo debía activar la maldición que tenía su espada y así el demonio que habitaba en ésta acabaría con su vida de una vez por todas. Pero antes deseaba mirar a los ojos a su enemigo, ver su desesperación al quitarle la vida.

Su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración.

Le faltaba el aire.

En su mente solo había un nombre que resonaba una y otra vez.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, miró detenidamente cada facción de la mujer, que por alguna razón llevaba el uniforme del ejército vampírico de hombre. Rasgos afilados y finos, los de una mujer delicada. Gran estatura. Cabellos rubios que brillaban intensamente con la luz del sol. Esos ojos azul claro de ensueño.

Su olor.

Ese aroma, no era otro que lavanda.

Su nombre salió con una mezcla entre miedo e incredulidad. Era demasiado hermoso para ser cierto. Sin embargo todo apuntaba a que ella...

-¿¡Nana!?.-

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ** _Bueno aquí está uno de los fics especiales de halloween. Si un Mikenana como no, total es una pareja a la que se le da tan poca atención que alguien debe de hacerlo. Se que últimamente no he escrito mucho, entre la falta de inspiración y volver a empezar la universidad estoy atareadísima._**

 ** _Y si queréis saberlo, sí, seguiré con los fics de "Let's fly" y "Bufanda", solo que voy muuuy lenta así que lo lamento para los seguidores de las historias._**

 ** _Muchos besos y feliz Halloween._**

 ** _Att_**

 ** _Feuerimherz_**


End file.
